The New Guy
by ramshacklemecha
Summary: There is a new guy on Smackdown. Will contain slash later on.
1. The New Guy

The New Guy.

Summary: There is a new wrestler on Smackdown. Will contain future slash.

Disclaimer: In no way do any people in this story belong to me.

This doesn't really happen in any particular time period. I kind of wonked the time line. Sorry if the grammar and what not sucks.

Chapter 1: Introduction

I drum my fingers nervously against my leg. I was supposed to have had a meeting with Mr. McMahon 30 minutes ago. But I had instead been sitting outside his office getting more nervous by the minute, and I wasn't normally nervous. See, I had been given the opportunity of a lifetime. Mr. McMahon wanted me to wrestle on Smackdown. True, I was a rookie, and I had only started wrestling 5 years ago, but I was determined to make my mark.

Suddenly, the office door swung open, and out stepped a blond man. He was dressed in a pinstriped jacket and black pants. He looked very angry about something and stormed off down the hall, muttering something about injustices.

Mr. McMahon appears at the door. He glares slightly at the man then grins at me. "Come in, come in." I stand up and walk in his office. He closes the door behind me, and gestures for me to take a seat. I perch on the edge of my chair. "So, Mr. Streeter, I have the contract all drawn up as promised. Both of our lawyers have agreed to this. All you have to do is sign." He pushes the contract across the desk. I pick up a pen and scribble my full name, Garrett Streeter, onto the line. Mr. McMahon nods with satisfaction and files the contract away. He says," Alright, we can introduce you on the next Smackdown. What do you say?" I frown. The next Smackdown was in two nights. "I won't have to fight will I?" I ask. "No matches will be scheduled." I nod my agreement. "Good. Here is the hotel we will be at. However, I'm afraid that because of the short amount of warning, you will have to room with someone." I suddenly recalled the blond man earlier. "Was it that man that was just in here?" I asked warily. "Unfortunately yes. Finlay was the only one with an available room. But that is all taken care of. No need to worry about him." He gestures towards the door. "You should probably get settled in. My staff will be about later on to get info on your entrance theme and the like." He shakes my hand, and then I leave. I can't help but think this is going to be harder that it seems.


	2. The Roommate

The New Guy.

Summary: An interesting taxi ride, and Garrett meets Finlay.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anybody.

Author notes: Well here's the next chapter. I was talking to my friend about this story and she couldn't believe I was doing a story with Finlay…. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 2: The Roommate.

I sighed and cracked my knuckles. Traffic was really bad and I had been stuck in the same spot for at least 20 minutes. And to make matters worse, the taxi cab driver was insanely curious. I had managed to dodge most of his questions, but if the traffic kept up, I could very soon be spilling my life's story. "So, what are you doing in town this week?" asked said taxi driver. I mentally rolled my eyes. "I'm here on business." The taxi cab driver nods and then asks, "What kind of business?" I contemplate what exactly I should say when my cell rings. "Excuse me," I say.

I answer the phone with a polite, "Hello." A feminine voice asks, "Is this Garrett Streeter?" "Yes. Who is this?" "My name is Lillian Harker from Mr. McMahon's staff. When would you like us to come over to the hotel?" "Well, I don't know when I'll get there. The traffic is really bad. I've gone two miles in an hour." "Hmmm. Well, we could come over at eight. Will that work for you?" I ponder for a minute. It was five now, and it would probably be another hour before I got to the hotel, and maybe an hour or so to get unpacked and eat something. "How about 8:30?" "Great. We'll be over there at 8:30. Now, so I don't forget, what is your room number?" "One moment…" I dig in my pocket for the slip of paper that had my room number. I finally locate it and read out loud, "Room 318." "Ok. See you at 8:30. Have a nice evening Mr. Streeter." She hangs up and I notice that we've gotten much closer to the hotel. The traffic has thinned out somewhat, and we are actually going somewhere near the speed limit. "Amazing that _after_ I finish talking to Lillian we go somewhere," I think to myself. Surprisingly the taxi cab driver doesn't question me further for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

As we pull up to the hotel I stretch and check my watch; it is 5:38. I climb out of the taxi, pay the driver, and grab my bags. I walk into the hotel. I start to sneeze and bump into someone, dropping my bags in the process. "Ah! I'm sorry!" A deep, rough voice says, "Watch where you're going." I slowly look up. The blond man was the man from earlier. I look him over. He's wearing that jacket from earlier. He has dark eyes that are very angry looking. He's tall, probably at least 6'. He frowns and says, "What are you staring at?" I flush and look away embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Your name is Finlay right?" He answers, "Yeah, what's it to you?" I say, "I'm Garrett, your new roommate." He glares at me. "Great. Of all the people who I could have roomed with, I get the rookie and he's a klutz." I clamber to my feet, and jab Finlay in the chest with my index finger. "Just because I ran into you doesn't mean I'm a klutz! And don't call me a rookie! I don't like having to room with someone, most certainly not you! So you're going to have to get along with me." I shout at Finlay. With that I pick up my bags and march over to the reception desk.

The clerk shrinks back a bit as I approach. I say, with forced politeness, "I'm here to check into room 318." He quickly signs me in and hands me my key. I walk over to the elevators and set down my bags. I straighten up and go to hit the up button, but someone pushes it before me. I glance over and suppress a growl when I see who it is. It's Finlay and he's totally looking at me with a expression of resigned acceptance. He starts to say something but the elevator opens. I quickly step inside and hit the third floor button. He steps in also (much to my dismay), and stands next to me. He says, with a lot of reluctance, "I'm sorry about yelling at you. I'm _slightly_ pissed off at Mr. McMahon, always expecting me to go along with what he wants." He frowns. "Anyway," he extends his hand, "my name is Finlay." I cautiously put my hand in his and shake it. "I'm Garrett Streeter." He nods, and the rest of the elevator ride is quiet.


	3. Decisions, decisions

The New Guy.

Summary: Garrett meets with Lillian, and is caught without a towel.

Disclaimer: Bleh I hate disclaimers…you know the routine.

Author notes: Err…sorry this took so long; I was working a lot these past weeks.

Chapter 3: Decisions, decisions.

After Finlay and I get to the third floor, I follow him to our room. As we walk, I think to myself, "Why did he only grudgingly accept me after I got pissed at him? Man, this is going to be _so_ fun."

As we get to our room, I see a very short man walking down the hall. Finlay sees him and says, "Hornswoggle, want to go and get something to drink?" Hornswoggle nods eagerly and says, "Let's have a drinking contest!" Finlay laughs and says," No one can out drink me." He motions to Hornswoggle and they walk down the hall to the elevator.

I stand there for a few minutes pondering the ridiculousness of this turn of events. How could Finlay go from being angry to polite to friendly in a matter of less than twenty minutes? I shake my head in bewilderment and realize I'm standing in the middle of a hallway. I hurriedly put my bags down and open my door. I pick my bags up and step inside. I place my bags down and close the door. Then I look around the room. There are two twin beds (Obviously, there is no way Mr. McMahon could be so evil as to put us in a room with one bed), there is a bathroom on the other side of the room, and a small dresser. There are bags on the bed nearest the door, so I walk over to the bed by the window. I plunk my bags down and open one up. I begin to put my clothes away, in the dresser, and I'm almost done when my cell phone rings. I toss the shirt I'm holding onto the bed and answer my cell.

"Hello?" I say. "Hi, Garrett. Are you busy right now?" Lillian's voice asks. "No, I'm just putting my stuff away." "Ok, well, I thought you might not be at the hotel yet." "Traffic thinned out as we finished our conversation earlier." I say. Lillian asks, "Well, would you like to meet earlier? I'm on my way to the hotel right now. We could have dinner and talk business at the restaurant downstairs." I ponder a moment. "Sure. When should we meet?" "How about 7 o'clock?" "That works. I guess I'll see you there." "Great. Talk to you later, Garrett." "Bye Lillian," I say as I hang up. I toss my phone into my bag, and check the time. It's 6:30 right now. I have a little more time still.

Twenty-minute time lapse.

I close the door behind me. I walk down the hall leisurely to the elevator. As I meander down the hall, someone walks out of the elevator. He's shorter than me, probably five and a half feet; he has a mask on, and looks Mexican. As we get close he looks at me and says warmly, "Ah, you are the new guy, right? I'm Rey Mysterio." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I clasp his hand and shake firmly. "I am Garrett Streeter. Pleased to meet you Rey Mysterio." He chuckles, "Ah, just call me Rey man, no need to deal with last names in private, eh Garrett?" I nod. "Ok. Well, I need to get going, I have a meeting. Maybe I'll see you later?" "Sure dude. Have a good evening," he says as he walks off. I grin and say to myself, "At least some guys are polite around here." With that, I get on the elevator, and head to the restaurant.

I get to the restaurant about the same time as Lillian, and we walk in together. We get a table and start talking. We talk about gimmicks first. They want me to be a quiet wrestler, which is fine by me since I'm generally not outspoken anyway. Next we talk about clothes. I'm going to wear dark cargo shorts, black boots, a black wife-beater, and a black trench coat. I'm especially pleased with this since I like comfortable clothes, and I really didn't want to wear spandex.

Right about this time, the waiter comes by with our food. I ordered a t-bone steak; Lillian ordered a salad. We take a break in our meeting to eat quietly. After a while we both finish and Lillian starts to talk after taking a drink of water. "So…now we just have to discuss your entrance theme." I nod, taking a sip of iced tea. "We have decided on your choice, "Riot" by Three Days Grace. I say, "That's great! I was hoping you would choose it also." Lillian nods. "It seemed to suit you." The waiter comes over and asks, "Would you two like some dessert?" Lillian looks at me, then back at the waiter. "No thank you." She looks at me and says, "I think we're done here." I nod and state, "Well, I guess we'll call it a night." She agrees and I head back up to the room.

I'm really excited about getting mostly everything I want. Although, I know Mr. McMahon'll probably screw me over at some point. I'm anxious to take a shower and then get to bed so I can prepare for my debut on Smackdown. I get to my room and get inside. Finlay isn't back yet and I figure he won't be back for a while. I walk over and turn on the television, and catch the last few minutes of the news. I leave it on and walk into the bathroom. I strip down and flex my muscles in the mirror. I give myself a cheesy grin and turn on the shower faucet. I step into the shower and enjoy the hot water for a while before washing. I'm finishing up when I hear my cell ringing. I swear and hurriedly rush out of the shower. I manage to grasp a towel as I rush out of the bathroom. I run sopping wet over to my bed. I frantically dig through my bag. I finally grab my phone. I pull it out and swear profusely as it slides out of my hand onto the floor. I bend over and finally grab my phone. However, it has stopped ringing and I growl in anger. I stiffen as I hear a slightly slurred voice say, "Nice ass Garrett." I drop my cell and grab the towel by me. I wrap it around me and turn around. Finlay is leaning against the wall. He leers at me and starts to walk over to me. I back up and bump into the bed. I make a small noise in the back of my throat and Finlay grins predatorily. He reaches me and says, "You have such a nice ass for such a klutzy rookie." I splutter, "I'm not a klutz!" "Really? It sure seemed that way when you dropped your cell and gave me such a nice view." He squeezes my ass and I jump and squeak. My face starts to burn. He purrs, "Very nice." My eye twitches and I angrily punch Finlay in the face. Finlay apparently had too much to drink because he falls over on to his bed and passes out. I bite my lip. "I probably shouldn't done that…" I think to myself. I nudge Finlay and, when he doesn't move, I adjust him so he's under his covers. After a second thought I remove his jacket. All the while I try to avoid the thought of him touching my ass, and I think, "I hope he doesn't remember this in the morning…" Then I finish drying myself off and put some boxers on. I clamber into bed after removing my bag and try to get some sleep.

Somehow I have the feeling this is going to be a long night.


	4. A Long Night

The New Guy

The New Guy.

Summary: Garrett has a... interesting… dream.

Disclaimer: Bleh disclaimers…you know the routine.

Author notes: Here ya go. A nice slashy chapter with some cursing. I'm really sorry I took so long… .

Chapter 4: A Long Night

I sigh contently as hot water splashes onto my chest. My eyes close as I stand under the spray. I reach blindly for the soap and grasp it. I lather my body and rinse off. I'm finishing up when I hear my cell ringing. I swear, "Damn!" and hurriedly rush out of the shower. I manage to grasp a towel as I rush out of the bathroom. I run sopping wet over to my bed.

I frantically dig through my bag. I grab my phone and pull it out, swearing profusely as it slides out of my hand onto the floor. I bend over and finally grab my phone. However, it has stopped ringing and I growl in anger. I stiffen as I hear a slightly slurred voice say, "Nice ass Garrett." I drop my cell and grab at the towel by me, on the bed. However, my towel isn't there… "I could have sworn it was there…" a voice in the back of my head whispers. I slowly turn around. Finlay is leaning against the wall. He leers at me and starts to walk over to me. I back up and bump into the bed. I make a small noise in the back of my throat and Finlay grins predatorily. He reaches me and says, "You have such a nice ass for such a klutzy rookie." I splutter, "I'm not a klutz!" "Really? It sure seemed that way when you dropped your cell and gave me such a nice view." He squeezes my ass and I jump and squeak. My face starts to burn. He purrs, "Very nice." I stutter, "What are… you… doing?" Finlay doesn't say anything but leans a little closer. I try to turn away, but my body resists me. Finlay's lips brush against mine and he starts to push me down…

"Oh shit!" I exclaim as I bolt up. "Oh god…" I whimper. I glance over at Finlay and my face turns probably as red as possible. "I had an erotic dream about Finlay!?" I think, "God damn body, you liked it too!" I look at the clock. It's only 2 in the morning. I groan. I walk stiffly to the bathroom, trying not to embarrass myself further. I mutter," Two showers in one night? This is a new record…" I step into the bathroom. I pull off my boxers and hiss when the cool air hits my erection. I step into the shower and turn on the water. I attempt to not think about Finlay…but I fail, miserably. I think about his lips against mine, and my situation gets worse. "Aww fuck…" I whimper as I thump my forehead against the wall of the shower. My face burning, I reach down and give my body what it so desperately wants. I curl my hand around my stiff erection, and I hurriedly rub up and down. "Ngh," I moan as I bite my fist; I jerk spastically into my hand. After a few moments, I rinse my hand off and slowly turn off the water. I don't really want to go back to bed, and I most certainly don't want to have yet another …disturbing dream. I step out off the shower and towel myself dry. I flush as I think about what I just had done, and try to convince myself that it's just my hormones. I mean, I hadn't had a good roll in the hay for a while, and just because Finlay was there and the remotest bit good looking, doesn't mean anything. Right?

As I laid back down on my bed, I tried to ignore the man in the bed next to mine, but his snores kind of ruined that. "Damn Finlay. Had to get drunk and molest me. This is all his fault." I grumble to myself as I settle in, once again, for a long night.


End file.
